Margaritas
by karashferd
Summary: Very light and fluffy little fic here, nothing heavy or angst-y. Margaritas, an impromptu fiesta, a little game... You know how it goes. Chapter 3 up!
1. Margaritas

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I don't intend on gaining any profit from them or using this story for any other purpose than to post it here so we can all revel in the wonder that is Rizzles. Blah blah, blah… blah blah.

. . . . .

You save me every day. When I'm in the field standing between a sniper's bullet and a bank robber who has been suspected of killing a man in cold blood, when I have somehow apprehended a person who has pulled a weapon on me, when I have not slept over a menacing case in days, whenever I withdraw my gun from my belt—you're with me in every step of the way. I find myself cooking and wondering the origins of the dish I am preparing and know you would have no reservations in giving me the full the background, even if I didn't ask. You read me when I choose to remain closed and you look me in the eye with promises neither of us even know we are making. A lot of our conversations are through the looks in our eyes and I never realized until you that sometimes more can be said and understood through a comfortable silence than words.

"Jane!" A familiar voice sounded before a brief pause in the yelling across the café. "Janie!" Well there goes my thought my process, damn.

Just trying to collect myself at the end of a rough case and my helicopter mother starts shouting at me about animal shaped food or how many sugars I take in my coffee. I honestly wasn't even listening as I was too hung up on the shrillness of her voice. She means well, of course, she's a mother. But I need some space and silence sometimes too. Fortunately, she can usually pick up on my cues after a few consecutive attempts and short, staggered answers. And with that I am back into my daze with my chin just barely hovering over the lid to my coffee now.

She enters, flawlessly. She could trip over a power cord or the corner of a carpet and still find a way to make it look lithe and meaningful.

"I have the DNA results back from murder weapon," she paused closing the file down in front of me. This one simple gesture tells me I was correct with my suspicions and the dodgy woman being held in the interrogation room was the one who did it. Again, my gut was right. "I guess you were right. Once again your theories and tactful reading of body language outweighs my science one more time." The medical examiner joked lightly, but was somewhat serious in her witticism. "I already told Korsak and they're taking her to lock up right now."

"Maur, I never would have raised that suspicion that the dry cleaner was the killer if you hadn't found the eco, organic, all natural 'compounds' on the body. You put me on the right path." I placed my palm over her small, gentle, yet surprisingly strong hands. "You're the best at what you do and you make it a whole hell of a lot easier for us to do our jobs because you're so meticulous and precise in yours."

And with that she was back to a warm smile. I watch her eyes dart around for a few moments before they land on our hands still interlocked. She doesn't seem like she cares and gives my fingers a tender squeeze before sitting down across from me. "Margarita?"

"Yes, pumpkin?" I play with her.

"No, would you like to have margaritas tonight?"

"You did order that blender!" I wave a crooked finger at her, recalling when I walked into her office and accused her of shoe shopping when she told me she wasn't. Knowing she can't lie, I decided to wrestle the computer out of her clutches and see for myself what she was buying.

"Well, I, I…" she stammered. "It is a perfectly capable blender, and its power and performance has been highly rated amongst its competitors."

"Only one though, okay? Me and tequila… not a good match," I shook my head with warning, hoping she didn't inquire why.

"Does tequila make your clothes fall off?" She laughed at her own joke.

"Dr. Isles! Did you just make a joke?" I watched her nod, very amused with herself. "How did you even know that expression?"

"I overheard Frankie and Barry discussing it one evening. I found it very humorous." Maura wiggled with a few more trails of laughter in her chair, "but does it?"

"No!" Yes. It gives me too much confidence, too much courage, too many words.

She can read right through me when she squints and veers her gaze to the side. "Wear layers then, Jane. We are not on call tomorrow and it's a lovely Friday evening…"

"And you want to get shit-faced with your brand new blender and a bottle of tequila."

"I don't like that term. It sounds too messy." I shook my head at her, she's so adorable and so direct that it is incredibly charming. "I'm going to come over tonight. Your mother asked me earlier if she could host a book club meeting in the living room this evening."

I hated feeling like my mother was taking advantage of my best friend. Maura had reassured me almost every day that she wasn't and she was truly like a mother to her anyway, but I still had my regrets about the whole situation. "My mother is a very hard woman to say no to."

"She's sweet, Jane. And she wants to meet new people so I suggested the book club idea to her."

My heart swelled a little. I don't think she will ever know how generous and caring she is without even trying. "Maur…" I whispered with an ear-to-ear grin on my face. Sometimes this woman made my dimples hurt.

She didn't ignore the sudden sweetness to my tone. "My blender and I will be over later. What kind of tequila do you like?"


	2. Fiesta

I pulled up to my usual parking spot in front of my building and readied myself to turn the ignition off. _I'll be there around 9pm _my text message from Maura read. Pausing briefly, a silly idea flashed over me. I quickly drove down the street and heaved a left to the main road. Checking the time every three to five minutes while pounding down the road, I thought if this place would be open or not. Red light. Red light. Red light. I suddenly wished I could be the type of police officer who flicked their lights on to speed through a traffic stop. Finally arriving minutes before closing, I reached for the door and the sales associate closest to me gave a look of despair. I spun on my heel enough so my golden badge holstered on my belt would flash in her direction.

Scurrying through the aisles of the party store, I snagged two sombreros, several strings of chili lights, and plastic, colorful margarita stemware. I think a fiesta was in order for this evening; an impromptu, flamboyant setting for our night. Plus, I have been looking for something fun and silly to do for Maura since she takes such good care of my family and never hesitates when they need help. Someone needs to do something for her once and a while and I think I am just the woman for the job.

One quick stop to the grocery store and then I am speeding back home, all green lights this time, I smile smugly at myself. 8:22pm, _plenty of time,_ I think to myself. I string the dangling chili peppers all around the living room and set up the table with our margarita glasses alongside the guacamole, salsa, and tortilla chips I picked up from the grocery store. After the setup has been completed, I stand back in the kitchen and admire my work.

_Not too shabby, detective. _I cross my arms and smile, actually looking forward to this and hoping she enjoys herself.

Knock knock.

I slide across the room on my socks like an anxious teenager and instinctively look through the peephole even though I know who's there.

"Hola!" I open the door to Maura clad in comfortable clothes with her giant purse and blender in hand.

Grinning from the corner of her mouth at my unpredicted mood she steps inside and puts her bags on the ground while she begins peeling off her coat. She is facing the kitchen and has yet to see the décor. The giddiness inside of me is penetrating the space between us and she spins around with a curious look in her eyes. Her hands instantly cup her mouth, "Jane! Are we having a fiesta?"

I say nothing but smile like a maniacal girl scout as she runs her fingers across the peppers hanging from the ceiling and walls and eyes the coffee table spread.

"This is so lovely! And fun!" She seems as excited as I am.

I am very pleased with myself as she turns to face me and my dimples begin to crease in my cheeks, "do you like it?"

Her hands clap together under her chin as she eyes the lights one more time and steps closer to me near the edge of the couch. "This is wonderful, Jane! I didn't know you had it in you to do something _silly _like this."

"I'm just full of surprises sometimes."

With her face serious but the smile far from fading she sees me, "I know you are."

We moseyed over to the kitchen to make our drinks for the night while Maura went on and on about her new purchase and how excited she was to use it for the first time.

I hate to admit it, but that is a nice blender. I don't know if it was the margarita mix or the smoothness of the top-shelf tequila, or the fiesta décor, or the fact that I really needed a cocktail, but this drink really hit the spot. "Wow," I think I said after my first sip.

"Perfect, absolutely perfect," Maura added, releasing the straw from her lips.

Retiring to the couch after a few downed gulps from our plastic margarita cups, she gave me the background on guacamole, which I feigned interest in, and the recipe for spicy mango salsa, which I listened to every word… and repeated it all back into my head to retrieve at another time. I was more than halfway done with my first drink by the time she finished speaking.

She looked between me and emptying cup with wide eyes, "oh, I need to catch up with you?"

Still pulling liquid into my mouth I cocked my head to the side with curiosity. The slurping noises broke my stare and I suddenly realized what she was talking about. "Oh, shit, I can't believe I just downed that all!"

"Language, Jane. And I know, I thought you couldn't handle them." She stood to make another as I followed behind her, dancing my straw around the glass to pick up anything left behind.

"I guess I can now." Now I was surprised with myself. "I'm not having another one until you finish yours though," I leaned against the counter behind me.

Maura huffed a response my way and resided next to me, elbow to elbow. I was suddenly aware of how soft her arm was, how close she was, the honey flecks in her hair, the sinew expanding down her neck. _Jesus Rizzoli! _She turned just in time to see me staring at her. "What, do I have salsa on my face?"

"No." I said rather quickly, as if I was guilty for something. Which I was, I think.

"You're staring awfully hard."

"I'm sorry." I may have also mumbled something about having brain freeze.

She eased off the counter with an inquisitive look in her prying hazel eyes while reaching for the ingredients to make another round of drinks for us.

. . . . . .

"Let's play a game!" Maura turned on the couch and tucked her feet underneath her pretzel-style.

"Maur, I was just telling you about how I was when I was growing up and how bad I was bullied, and you want to play a game?" I tried to sound upset but I was won over by her wonder and charm. Not to mention very interested in what kind of game she wanted to play. We were each three margaritas deep and both feeling a little bit of a buzz forming. I searched her eyes for a response but she just smirked from the corner of her mouth. "What kind of game can we play with two people?"

"There are plenty of games, surly you know of some," she tapped my knee and I couldn't stop staring at where her hand had just been.

I played it off as if I was searching my memory bank. "Um, war, connect four, battleship, quarters, blackjack…" I trailed off.

Her face looked worried, "what about a question game?"

My eyes involuntarily squinted at this, "a question game? That's not really a game, it's a conversation."

"No, no, we can make it a game." She thought for a moment while staring at the hanging chili peppers. "How about every time I say I have done something and you haven't, you have to take a sip. And every time you say something I have not done in my lifetime, I have to drink."

I laughed calmly at her though process, "that's called 'I Never' Maura."

"Oh." Her body sunk in, thinking she should have known this game but was never exposed to it as a teenager or young adult.

"But that's a good idea. We can learn some random things about each other."

Her eyes perked up and it made me smile and feel warm, "okay!" She was beaming now, "you start!"

"Okay calm down, Maur," I patted her free hand that rested on her crossed legs. "Okay, I have never had more than three margaritas in one night."

She took a sip as I expected. "I have never dated anyone in the military."

I sipped. "I have never gone streaking." She sipped, and now I was insanely intrigued. "Dr. Isles! When?"

Not even a flash of embarrassment crossed her face, "once, in college, horseback, protesting."

I looked for signs of hives on her from lying—suddenly thinking how great this game is going to get with someone who can't lie. And now I can't stop picturing what she just said. "Wow, okay, your turn."

She ran her finger along the brim of her cup, a subtle sign that I needed to be prepared for the coming statement and ready myself to fire back or drink. "I have never been to a Red Sox game."

Well that's not what I was expecting at all. I finished the last sip of my drink and we decided to go to the kitchen to make another a piece to finish out the game.

We stood at the same time and nearly knocked each other over, slightly more buzzed than we thought we were. "Oh dear, I just realized how badly I need to go the bathroom!" She put her cup on the kitchen counter and took off.

Not knowing her scientific method to making these drinks, I just decided to uncap everything for her and get the ice out. Then I confidently reached for a shot glass and cut a couple of lime wedges. I knew what my next statement would be.

She returned from the bathroom with a tipsy smile on her face, "I believe it is your turn, detective." I slid the shot glass in her direction and held the lime wedge out between my fingers. "Oh no, I couldn't possibly. I'm not a shot-type of person. I've never done a shot of tequila before."

Just as I thought, I smiled confidently at my assumption and pointed once more to it. "Drink up then, doc. You said the magic words, 'I never'." I winked in her direction.

She clenched her jaw and shook her head at me, "you're mean." She said before reaching out the grab the glass and the lime.

"I know, but you'll like it." I grabbed the salt next to the napkin holder, "here, just like this," I unconsciously licked the webbing between her thumb and index finger and sprinkled salt on it. "First you want to lick the salt, then do the shot, then bite down on the lime. Ready?"

Her body was saying she was prepared and excited, but her face looked nervous. Without another thought she did it. "Oh, that wasn't so bad. The salt and the lime really helped to enhance the flavor of the tequila."

"I've created a monster," we laughed together. "Okay, okay, it's your turn."

"I need to make this good," she giggled, somewhat devilishly. Now I was worried. "I have never done a body shot."

Stay tuned ;) Part 3 is on the way.


	3. Ole

I felt utter relief, "neither have I, ha!"

Watching her shoulders slump, she appeared to be defeated. I would have lied if I thought she was going to react this way. "Oh…" she looked off, mumbling, "darn."

"Did you want me to do one?" I put my hand on her shoulder.

Beaming eyes once again, "it would only be fair seeing as how I just had a shot."

My stomach was fluttering and I tried so hard to ignore it. _It was the booze, it was just the booze_, I kept telling myself. I poured the tequila into the shot glass she had just used and grabbed a lime wedge. "Do you know how to do this?" I knew, but felt that she needed to as well before I did anything.

She opened her mouth, "Well," she began and then snapped her mouth shut. "No, actually… I could guess, but I don't want to have to do that."

I chuckled lightly, "okay, and you can say no after I explain it to you, but I just thought you should know before I start." I watched her nod. "I lick salt off your neck, take the shot, and then grab the lime from your mouth… with my mouth." And with that thought, my lips had gone dry and my tongue felt heavy. Not to mention the racing of my heart and the feeling of my skin trembling everywhere. _Still just the booze._

Her stance relaxed, "oh, I was expecting to hear something about my shirt needing to come off!" She keeled over with an increasingly drunk laughter as I closed to my eyes stop the images in my head… or to see them better. "That's not so bad."

I inhaled deeply, preparing myself. I was more nervous now than I was walking across the stage at high school graduation in heels thinking the whole time about not tripping and falling. "Okay," I looked back to the full shot glass and then to Maura. "Ready?"

She jumped lightly up and down a couple of times, excitedly I might add, moving closer to me. "Yes."

Not thinking twice with the liquid courage I have mustered tonight, I grabbed the salt and lime with one hand. Pushing her hair back, I exposed the goose pimpled skin on her neck. I let my free hand cup the opposite side of her head, "I need to make sure the salt sticks," I hazily whispered into her ear. I felt her chin nod into my shoulder before I reached forward and dragged my tongue across the spot on her neck just above her collar bone. Nice and slow. I wanted to go back for seconds but did my best to hold off before dabbing salt in the moistened area. Then, placing the lime between her lips I caught her eyes.

Serious.

Intent.

Anxious.

I brought my shot glass closer to the edge and threw a ready look her way. She complied with her head tilted to the side and her hair falling down her back.

Another deep breath.

And another.

I lounged as gracefully as possible to her neck. I let my tongue curl around the circle of salt and made sure every last granule was gone. I may have heard her gasp. Several times. I swigged the shot like a champion and looked back to the green peel pressed between her perfect lips. Her chest was rising and falling quickly.

I moved back to face her at the corner of the counter and placed my hand in the middle of her back so neither of us fell. So I told myself.

I watched her close her eyes before I shut mine and grabbed the lime with my teeth, sucking it in harshly so my top lip could just barely graze hers. I bit down and welcomed the relief from the burn of the tequila and threw the shredding rind into the empty shot glass.

She stumbled against my hand as I turned away from her for that brief moment. I couldn't even stop the grin from cracking across my face. "You okay?"

Clearing her throat and licking her lips, "yeah. Yes," she murmured. Her breath had begun to hitch.

"You don't seem like it."

I watched my friend make a handful of failed attempts to compose herself before she was able to stand upright, while leaning her hip on the counter. "Your turn."

Her gaze was burning me, every inch of exposed flesh in front of her was on fire. I was thinking things I should not have been thinking and was worried I wasn't going to have my filter turned back on by the time I began speaking. I realized my hand was still planted on her back pressing her closer to me and my mouth was opening to say words I had yet to proofread, "I have never been turned while someone did a body shot off of me."

Maura's eyes widened at the thought and before I had a chance to think about what I said I was bringing her in close enough where I felt her hot breath on my blazing skin. I pushed her hair out of the way and ran my finger across the spot where the salt had just been. I could hear her heart beating and I knew this was all the permission I needed at the moment.

Slow motion.

Everything around us stopped.

The flickering of the chili peppers, the melting of the ice in the blender, the smell of limes, salsa, and tequila all ceased.

I lost my fingers in her hair and brought her into me. Her lips just centimeters away from mine and her mouth opened just slightly so I could hear the silent pleas escaping from her breaths. I broke the wall between us and pressed my lips against hers, softly at first. Immediately her hands were on the back of my neck. I kissed her a little more firmly, more passionately. I let my tongue dance across and massage hers. She moaned into each movement and dug her nails at every inch of skin on my back.

It could have been minutes it could have been hours. This just felt right.

"Jane," I thought I heard her mutter between the watering of our mouths.

Without hesitating I let my hands slide down to the backs of her thighs and I lifted her up until her legs her wrapped around my waist and lowered us to the ground. Right there on the tile floor. I kept one arm snaked around her torso as the other one anchored us to the floor. She instantly rocked her hips into mine as she kissed the outline of my chin and got lost in the maze of my neck and chest. Inhaling profoundly, I released a subtle growl and her lips her back on mine to help tame me.

I let my unanchored arm become a swing to let her glide into me, I had never done this before now, but it all just came as first-hand knowledge. Her back arched with pleasure and she began unbuttoning her shirt for me to explore more. I greedily kissed the newly exposed flesh above her breasts and lifted her up to get a better view.

"You're gorgeous," I whispered to her.

"I want you." She told me adamantly.

"Are you sure this isn't just the tequila talking?"

"I have wanted this for quite some time, Jane."

"You planned on this happening did you?"

I watched a smirk creep across her face, "if you hadn't initiated this, I would have."

I panted a grunt in her direction and brought her lips back to mine, suddenly even hungrier for every inch of her. I let my hands free and pulled off her unbuttoned shirt and threw it somewhere while she reached for the hem of mine and tossed it in the same direction. Her hands traveled up and down my stomach. "You're beautiful," she stammered.

She sat up and let her mouth do the wandering. Around my ribcage her lips danced and nibbled, crossing the top of my belly button where she wrote in cursive with her tongue and blew cold air to make me quiver even more. She stopped at my hips fiendishly removing my belt and allowing my pants to loosen around my waist. Instantly, she wrapped her wet lips around my hip bone and softly bit down sending shocks and electricity and whatever else across my whole body. I had no idea that spot turned me on so much. My hands were clasped behind her neck keeping her head in place. She moved to do the same thing to the other side and my body nearly capsized. She brought us back to a lying down with our skin touching the cold tile. Her eyes eagerly searched mine while her thumbs traced around my eyes and cheeks. I tenderly kissed her lips with a different kind of hunger and her arms wrapped around me so my body weight was mostly pressed into her. I rocked slowly back and forth between legs while our kiss deepened and we were getting lost. Her moans were less ravening and now softer, hands calmly tracing the shape of my body while I moved in and out of the warmth emanating between her thighs.

"I don't want to do this while we are inebriated," Maura's voice was easy, gentle.

I actually agreed, unfortunately. But I wanted all of her present with me for when it finally happens. "Yes, I agree."

She kissed the corners of my lips, the places where my dimples showed, and then back to my mouth. "I'm sorry," she admitted.

I brushed her hair out of her face and sent a shushing noise in the air, "please don't be. We should be sober when we finally do this."

"_Finally _do this?"

I smiled, not realizing I had used that word. "Yeah," I blushed. We stood from the cold tile and I put my arm around her kissing the top of her head. "Let's go to sleep."

Venturing into my bedroom and leaving the décor to celebrate on its own, we curled up in the middle of the bed. Giving her a sweet kiss goodnight, our arms encased one another while her leg was taking comfort between mine like we had done this a hundred times.

I was beginning to fall asleep thinking about the right time to tell her I was in love with her.

"I love you, Jane," she whispered into my neck before sealing her words with a tattooing kiss on my burning skin.

Full body relaxation, "I love you too, Maur," I breathed into her hair before pressing my lips just below her ear.

Authors Note: I didn't proofread any of this story, I was trying to get it done as quickly as possible while the ideas were fresh in my head. I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors. Thank you for reading!


End file.
